


Before the battle of Armageddon

by Ovrlralex



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Armageddon, Before Battle, F/F, Love Confessions, original timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Even the greatest of the female kombatants can be under pressure,some dont want to lose the ones they love.
Relationships: Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat), Sheeva/Sindel (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 5





	Before the battle of Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/gnv_WReUN24

Tanya walked torwards route she made in the outskirts of edina,tanya was wasnt afraid to get her hands dirty in a fight but a prize like this wasnt worth her life,she was like her mother,both women were always in it for themselves and dont care who gets in the way but both let others do the dirty work while they reap the rewards.

Tanya made this shortcut for two,her and A women she loved,mileena,she always backstab other people if it met getting the next meal,to save her own skin,a bag full of koins, a postion of power,shinnok,thee deadly alliance and the dragon king for years.

But mileena was a different case,she was a back she couldn't stab,she served her, fought along side mileena for years and fought against each other in sparring,they held an amount of respect for each other and became friends and then more.'it maybe an act of cowardice to some but its survival of the fittest.'

Tanya unknown to her felt the hands aroumd her wasit,she felt a chill in her spine and turned and saw mileena facing,her,tanya smiled."So you know,Empress mileena?"tanya said and looked at a smile from mileena.

"Tanya,i smelled fear and anxiety in you since we got hear,you would run away from your opportunity for your desire for power to control endina?"mileena walked around her stroking the ponytail around behind her.

Tanya shrugged with a said smirk."Its what i know, when the odds are aren't in one's favor,a honourable warrior would get killed in a seconds and,i feel no shame in my actions."tanya chuckled solfty.

Mileena chuckled back."And you would leave me,you love?"mileena strikes the cheek gentlely but tanya held on to it.

"No,Come with me,for the first time in my life,i found love that wont take for granted,we will walk away with our beauty and heads intact,after all if outworld and ediana are still intact,then You can rule both realms mileena, i will be your advisor and ambassador as always."Tanya said with a beaming smile on her face.

Tanya knelt down on one knee as the hybrid future empress looked down at shock at the golden serpent."I love you,and i dont want to lose you to this battle,i will be by your side,always and i want you to do the same for me,mileena."tanya tilted her head at the hand.

"Tsk tsk tsk,your always obedient to me tanya,even when you are arrogant but you have the right to be,and you and i have a lot in common,cunning,beauty,we are assassins and see an opportunity for power we take it for ourselves,tanya,you love me and i return the same to you,i vow when i take the prize,i want you at my side when i rule ediena." Mileena smiled and forces taya up,she unlifts her veil and plants kiss on her lips.

Tanya smiled warmly and kissed mileena back,rubbing the back,she striped mileena's attire piece by piece and mileena removes tanya of her attire,tanya removes the knot from mileena's hair nd removes the ponytail and mileena lets tanya's hair down.

"I am yours,mileena my empress,take me."tanya said,hearing a giggle her mistress and both women fell on to the ground of of their campsite,the campfire was still buring,tanya for the first time in a long time,sheded a tear,Tanya finally found a love in her life but it could be taken away from her.

Mileena felt the watery stream across her cheek andbopenes her eyes."You are afraid,but allow that to motivate you."mileena smile.

Tanya gets up and sits on mileena's stomach."we could leave until the rest of the kombatants to be destroyed and one of us will face this creature for the power of a goddess,please my love,please reconsider what you are doing."tanya begged mileena.

"Your concern is understandable but we havent come far to just let other filth take what is ours,tanya."mileena said with a smile.

Tanya hung her head in defeat,chuckling she looked up."You win,my lady,but let me embrace you one more time."tanya smiled as her and mileena continued to last moment together.

Tanya flaunted her body as tanya had her way with mileena.


End file.
